


did ya get the news today?

by summerdayghost



Series: cassiestephkara week 2k17 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Robin (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Wonder Girl (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Polyamory, War Games (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: day four: hugs (angst)





	did ya get the news today?

Steph had been so excited to be Robin. When she told Kara and Cassie the news the biggest smile graced her face.

Sure, she was Robin because Tim couldn't be, and he was sorta sulky about it at the moment, but he would come around eventually. He had to.

Either way this was an amazing opportunity to be someone. Cassie and Kara were both of the firm belief that Steph already was someone, but Steph herself was never as sure.

She had idolized the original Robin (who she was now on a first name basis with, how cool was that?) since she was small. He flew with such grace, and he helped defeat her father countless times. What was there not to love? And she got to be that beloved symbol.

They would be hard shoes to fill but she was more than ready to take the challenge.

Cassie and Kara were happy for her beyond belief.

But now Cassie hangs up the phone. It's hardly two months later and she's just gotten horrible news. The worst news.

Steph wasn't the first Robin to fall. They had all heard whispers about the kid between Dick and Tim in the line of succession. She might not even be the last Robin to fall.

But goddammit she was their Robin.

When Cassie looks at Kara she can tell she already knows. She must have been eavesdropping on the phone line. It's a terrible habit, but Cassie doesn't have it in her to scold her right now.

They wrap their arms around each other.

They only have each other for comfort now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
